<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savoir dire non by SadSleepyGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463054">Savoir dire non</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSleepyGhost/pseuds/SadSleepyGhost'>SadSleepyGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Hubert von Vestra, like so sweet I got cavities writing this, ou plus exactement dans le déni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSleepyGhost/pseuds/SadSleepyGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert aime croire que l'unique raison pour laquelle il ne dit jamais non à toute demande personnelle de Ferdinand Von Aegir, premier ministre de l'Empire, est que ce dernier ne fait que des demandes raisonnables. Dorothea en doute.</p><p>Une histoire abusant des superlatifs où Hubert tente désespérément de prouver à Dorothea qu'il sait dire non à Ferdinand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Savoir dire non</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N'ayant pas joué au jeu en français, je m'excuse par avance si certains noms sont ceux de la version anglaise.</p><p>Bonne lecture ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Quelque soit sa demande, tu es incapable de la lui refuser. »</p><p>	Hubert lève un instant les yeux vers Dorothea, le sourcil arqué, avant de se replonger dans une montagne de documents. </p><p>	« Nos désaccords étant vraisemblablement légendaires dans tout l’Empire, je me permets d’émettre un doute. »</p><p>	La diva soupire un instant, ce qu’Hubert peut-être buté quand il le veut.</p><p>	« Je ne parle pas d’affaires d’états mais de demandes personnelles. Tu sais, ce qui concerne ta vie à toi, pas celle d’Edie et de l’Empire. »</p><p>	Hubert la regarde l’air de dire « ma vie est très exactement celle d’Edie et de l’Empire et pour vous mademoiselle Arnault, c’est Dame Edelgard. » et Dorothea n’a pas la force d’insister. Elle plaint sincèrement Ferdinand, il est amoureux de l’homme le plus obtus de la capitale.</p><p> </p><p>	***</p><p>	Dire que la moitié de l’Empire est amoureuse de son premier ministre ne serait pas vraiment une exagération. Le petit Ferdinand sans ami de Garreg Mach est devenu en quelques années la coqueluche du continent. Chaque diplomate récalcitrant qui se présente au palais d’Embarr repart conquis, des étoiles dans les yeux, chacun de ses sourires est un trésor national faisant chavirer les coeurs et les esprits et à chacune de ses sorties officielles dans le pays, il est acclamé dans toutes les villes où il passe. Dorothea refuse de se remettre de la fois où une femme lui a lancé des vêtements intimes et Hubert qui est toujours au courant de tout préfère taire la fois où il a de justesse intercepté un colis au contenu des plus gênant.</p><p>	Non vraiment, Ferdinand Von Aegir, avec ses airs de prince charmant et son comportement tout juste suffisamment imparfait pour le rendre humain, est le grand favori du pays et en cela, il est aussi le célibataire le plus en vue d’Adrestia.</p><p>	Hubert n’aime pas être prédictible. Il n’aime pas non plus être dans la norme. Alors, il n’aime pas trop penser au fait qu’il n’y a pas plus normal qu’être amoureux de Ferdinand. Il n’aime pas trop penser à ses sentiments pour Ferdinand en général. Dorothea, elle, aime beaucoup y penser. Pas d’être amoureuse de Ferdinand, elle l’adore, certes, mais son coeur est tout dévoué à la reine de Brigid, merci bien. Non, elle aime beaucoup penser au fait qu’Hubert est amoureux de Ferdinand, et elle aime surtout le lui rappeler. </p><p>	Sa dernière réflexion en date l’a laissé songeur. Hubert est-il à ce point incapable de refuser quelque chose à Ferdinand ? Cela parait absurde mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir un doute. Lui a-t-il déjà refusé une demande personnelle ? Hubert n’en est pas sûr.</p><p> </p><p>	***</p><p>	Cas 1 : Le thé</p><p>	Tous les jours, aux alentours de 16h, Ferdinand débarque dans le bureau d’Hubert pour l’inviter à prendre le thé avec lui. C’est une routine qui s’est installée entre eux depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis un échange de cadeaux quelque peu accidentel pour être exacte. A bien y réfléchir, Hubert était très probablement déjà enamouré du premier ministre à l’époque. </p><p>	Le lieu varie. Aux beaux jours, ils descendent dans les jardins du palais et quand il fait trop froid, s’installer devant la cheminée du bureau d’Hubert est tout aussi agréable. A l’origine, la pause durait le temps d’une tasse, ces dernier temps, il est courant qu’ils conversent encore après 18h, thé et café oubliés dans un coin de la table. Ce n’est pas tant le lieux ou la boisson qui compte, c’est la compagnie. </p><p>	Toujours est-il, perdre ainsi deux heures de sa journée à bavasser est intolérable pour Hubert et il est grand temps pour lui de dire non à Ferdinand. Il a reçu aujourd’hui un rapport alarmant de ses espions dans le nord et il doit absolument finir de préparer deux propositions pour le conseil du lendemain. Avec la quantité astronomique de documents à traiter qui apparait naturellement chaque jour sur son bureau, il n’a pas une minute à perdre en bavardage. Aujourd’hui, il se doit de refuser l’invitation du premier ministre. Aujourd’hui, il prouve à Dorothea qu’elle a tord.</p><p>	A 16h08 pour être tout à fait exacte, Ferdinand frappe à sa porte et attend à peine sa réponse pour pénétrer dans le bureau. Un grand sourire sur son visage et sa veste sous le bras, il passe la main dans ses cheveux dans une tentative infructueuse de les ordonner un tant soit peu. </p><p>	« Vous joindriez-vous à moi pour un thé aujourd’hui ? »</p><p>	Sa voix est légère, déjà certaine de la réponse à venir mais Hubert ne se laisse pas impressionner.</p><p>	« Hélas, je crains ne pas en avoir le temps. »</p><p>	Le sourire de Ferdinand tombe imperceptiblement et Hubert regrette presque immédiatement ses paroles. </p><p>	« Même pas une tasse ? Juste le temps de faire une pause, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus. »</p><p>	Une pause… Peut-être qu’une toute petite pause lui ferait du bien en effet, il serait surement plus productif après, rattrapant ainsi le temps perdu. Et puis, l’Empereur elle-même lui a presque ordonné de prendre des pauses plus fréquentes après un malaise de trop. Ce n’est peut-être pas un non clair et net comme il l’aurait souhaité mais il ne voudrait pas non plus être irréfléchi juste pour prouver à Dorothea qu’elle a tord.</p><p>	« Juste une tasse alors… »</p><p>	Ferdinand en étincellerait presque tellement il est radieux et il se précipite pour préparer leurs boissons.</p><p>	Ce qui est terrible avec Ferdinand, c’est sa ténacité. Quand Ferdinand souhaite quelque chose, il ne se laisse pas facilement abattre. Et peut-être est-ce des années à côtoyer Hubert et ses fourberies, mais Ferdinand est devenu un maître de la manipulation pour obtenir ce qu’il souhaite. Si Ferdinand n’obtient pas ce qu’il convoite par une demande directe, il n’hésite pas à laisser son charme naturel lentement opéré sur sa victime. Quand Hubert l’a expliqué à Edelgard, elle lui a ri au nez avant de lui dire que sa paranoïa ne s’améliorait pas. De toutes façons, même en connaissance de cause, Hubert est incapable de se défendre face à cette technique.</p><p>	Quand Ferdinand lui propose une seconde tasse, il se dit qu’il peut toujours se coucher plus tard ce soir.</p><p>	Quand 18h sonne dans le lointain, il se dit qu’il peut aussi faire une nuit blanche.</p><p> </p><p>	***</p><p>	Cas 2 : La danse</p><p>	Fils de noble oblige, Hubert a subi de longues et douloureuses leçons de danse dans son enfance ce qui ne signifie en aucun cas qu’Hubert danse. Hubert sait danser, hors de question de faire honte à Edelgard, mais Hubert ne danse pas. Pour Hubert, un bal se résume à coller les murs en surveillant la salle, tous les sens à l’affut d’un danger quelconque. Edelgard a beau lui répéter qu’il peut faire confiance à ses subordonnés et profiter un instant de la fête, Hubert reste professionnel. Cela ne le gêne pas, il n’apprécie pas particulièrement ce genre de divertissement, autant qu’il fasse en sorte que les autres en profitent au maximum.</p><p>	Fils de noble oblige, Ferdinand a aussi subi de longues et douloureuses leçons de danse dans son enfance. Contrairement à Hubert en revanche, Ferdinand danse et Ferdinand danse beaucoup. Ferdinand danse avec les invités du bal énamourés qui se bousculent pour être son partenaire suivant. Ferdinand danse avec Dorothea pour le plaisir des yeux de toute l’assemblée et l’opportunité de rire aux éclats entre deux pas. Ferdinand danse délicatement avec Bernadetta, trop effrayée pour oser danser avec des inconnus. Ferdinand danse avec Edelgard, laissant courir derrière leur ballet gracieux une trainée de rumeurs extravagantes. L’Empereur et son premier ministre, n’y a-t-il pas couple plus romantique ? Qui d’autre serait digne du célibataire le plus en vue d’Embarr que l’Empereur elle-même. Entre anciens Aigles de Jais, on rit de ces ragots sans fondement et Edelgard retourne discrètement chaque soir dans les bras du professeur, profitant du peu de vie privée qui leurs reste. </p><p>	Mais entre un quadrille et une gavotte, il y a une danse que Ferdinand ne danse pas. Ou plutôt une danse que Ferdinand ne dansait pas jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve son partenaire idéal. </p><p>	D’après Dorothea, « Il ne danse pas la valse car c’est la danse des amoureux. »</p><p>	Jusqu’à maintenant, Hubert n’a jamais vu Ferdinand danser la valse alors pourquoi diable vient-il de l’inviter à en danser une ?</p><p>	Hubert a toutes les raisons de dire non. Il doit veiller à la sécurité d’Edelgard et des invités. Il n’aime pas être le centre de l’attention et danser avec Ferdinand est certain d’attirer tous les regards sur lui. Il n’aime pas danser.</p><p>	Ferdinand a les joues roses, peut-être du champagne qu’il a bu, peut-être d’avoir trop dansé, peut-être d’autre chose. Dorothea a tressé une partie de ses cheveux et glissé ici et là quelques perles qui reflètent doucement la lumière des chandeliers dorés. La coiffure s’est un peu défaite avec le temps mais Ferdinand reste resplendissant.</p><p>	Hubert devrait dire non mais danser n’a soudainement pas l’air si désagréable et il peut bien ignorer le reste des invités quelques instants. Hubert devrait dire non mais Edelgard est largement assez compétente pour veiller sur elle-même le temps d’une danse alors Hubert attrape la main tendue de Ferdinand qui lui sourit en les menant au centre de la pièce.</p><p>	Ferdinand place sa main libre sur l’épaule d’Hubert, signal silencieux qu’il lui laisse le soin de mener. Hubert place la sienne sur sa taille brulante. Ils sont plus proches qu’une valse ne le réclame, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l’autre.</p><p>	« Pourquoi cette soudaine lubie ? »</p><p>	Ferdinand détourne un instant le regard.</p><p>	« Notre cher veilleur devrait avoir lui aussi le droit de s‘amuser un peu pour tout ce qu’il fait pour nous. »</p><p>	Hubert n’est pas certain de qualifier d’amusante une valse avec Ferdinand. Plaisante, très certainement, surréelle, peut-être un petit peu, mais il ne se sent pas de rire de cette situation.</p><p>	« Cela ne me gêne pas de monter la garde tandis que vous vous amusez tous. »</p><p>	Ferdinand étouffe un petit rire comme s’il s’attendait à cette réponse et pose son front contre l’épaule d’Hubert en défaite. Les secondes passent et il ne relève pas la tête.</p><p>	« Pourquoi une valse Ferdinand ? »</p><p>	C’est la question que se pose vraiment Hubert mais Ferdinand ne lui répond pas. Sous ses cheveux flamboyants, l’extrémité de ses oreilles sont rouges et sa main dans celle d’Hubert tremble légèrement.</p><p> </p><p>	***</p><p>	Cas 3 : Un baiser</p><p>	Hubert s’effondre sur le perron de l’infirmerie impériale. La mission n’avait rien de difficile sur le papier mais un imprévu a suffit à la faire tourner au cauchemars. Ce qui aurait dû s’avérer une visite rapide et discrète s’est transformée en véritable chasse à l’homme où Hubert était le gibier. Techniquement, il a réussi à repartir avec les informations qu’il souhaitait, faisant de cette mission un succès, mais il a payé le prix lourd en plaies et en sang perdus. Et pour couronner le tout, il a dû multiplier les sorts de téléportation pour rentrer au plus vite à la capitale. Le résultat n’est pas beau à voir, un trou béant sur son côté laisse couler du sang sans interruption malgré une tentative pour cautériser la plaie, ses mains tremblent d’avoir usé encore et encore des sorts toujours plus violents et son visage est d’une couleur cadavérique.</p><p>	Linhardt a passé une soirée délicieuse après avoir trouvé dans le fin fond des greniers du palais un livre fascinant. A 5h du matin, Caspar qui se réveille avec les oiseaux vient le forcer à aller se coucher. A 6h du matin, l’un des internes de l’infirmerie du palais vient le réveiller en grande panique. Linhardt n’a dormi qu’une heure et la seule chose qui l’empêche d’achever promptement Hubert est la perspective de plus de sang dans son champ de vision. Hubert a déjà repeint la cour et visiblement une partie de l’infirmerie à en juger le sceau et la serpillère humide posés dans un coin de la salle. Une fois le plus gros des soins réalisé, il laisse les internes s’occuper du reste et va s’effondrer sur un lit voisin. </p><p>	Quand Edelgard, à peine levée et habillée, descend inspecter l’état de son bras droit, Linhardt lui fait un compte rendu vaseux sans même prendre la peine de se lever.</p><p>	Quand Ferdinand débarque horrifié après avoir entendu la nouvelle à son retour de balade matinale, Linhardt interdit les visites jusqu’à nouvel ordre.</p><p>	Il faut attendre deux jours pour qu’Hubert soit à nouveau conscient plus de quelques minutes consécutives, une nouvelle qui ne ravit pas le convalescent. Linhardt en a rapidement assez de surveiller qu’il ne s’échappe pas pour aller travailler et est contraint d’autoriser à nouveau les visites, laissant à leurs amis le soin de garder Hubert alité. </p><p>	Ferdinand prend le relais de Bernadetta en fin de journée, alors que le soleil se couche à l’horizon, baignant l’infirmerie dans une lumière orange. Il a apporté sur un plateau de quoi prendre le thé qui s’avère d’ailleurs être une infusion, « rien qui ne puisse empêcher Hubert de dormir ». Hubert s’en contente, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir les mains vides. Ferdinand n’a pas meilleur mine que lui et reste longtemps à fixer sa tasse sur ses genoux.</p><p>	« Je ne suis pas mort vous savez. »</p><p>	Ferdinand se tourne vers lui, sa voix est plus grave que d’habitude.</p><p>	« Je veux vous embrasser. »</p><p>	Hubert n’est pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu.</p><p>	« Pardon ? »</p><p>	Ferdinand répète visiblement frustré.</p><p>	« Je veux vous embrasser. Si vous devez mourir un de ces jours dans une de ces stupides missions secrètes dont même Edelgard connait à peine la teneur, je veux au moins pouvoir vous embrasser une fois avant ça. »</p><p>	« Oh. »</p><p>	« Oui oh. »</p><p>	Le regard de Ferdinand se fait trop intense pour Hubert qui détourne les yeux. Ses paroles tiennent plus d’une déclaration que d’une question mais même si c’en était une, Hubert ne pourrait pas lui dire non. Il garde la tête baissée mais tend la main pour attraper celle de l’autre homme. Quand il a le courage de le regarder à nouveau, ses yeux l’observent avec une tendresse infinie. Ferdinand se rapproche de lui et Hubert en fait de même. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent à mi-chemin. </p><p>	Hubert ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir dit non.</p><p> </p><p>	***</p><p>	Cas 4 : ???</p><p>	« J’avais raison~ Tu ne sais pas lui dire non~ »</p><p>	Dorothea jubile à côté de lui et Hubert se renfrogne.</p><p>	« Contrairement à vous mademoiselle Arnault, il ne fait que des demandes raisonnables auxquelles je n’ai aucune raison de dire non. »</p><p>	Dorothea lui lance un regard dubitatif.</p><p>	« Vraiment ? »</p><p>	« Vraiment. »</p><p>	Hubert tente d’accélérer afin de lui échapper quand Ferdinand surgit essoufflé à l’angle de la galerie. A peine l’a-t-il remarqué qu’il se plante devant Hubert, lui barrant le passage.</p><p>	« Hubert Von Vestra, voulez-vous m’épouser. »</p><p>	Venant de Ferdinand, Hubert se serait attendu à plus de mise-en-scène. Il n’est même pas certain que la question en soit une. Oh, le pays tout entier va détester Hubert pour ce qu’il s’apprête à dire mais au diable les demandes raisonnables et au diable les théories de Dorothea, jamais il ne pourra dire non à cet homme et c’est très bien comme ça.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ♡</p><p>L'idée de cette fic m'est venue hier en me réveillant et il a fallu que je l'écrive immédiatement. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir excellé dans la caractérisation d'Hubert mais j'aime trop l'imaginer aussi dévoué à Ferdinand qu'il ne l'est à Edelgard mais de façons plus discrète.</p><p>(J'ai aussi eu un grand débat avec moi-même sur qui vouvoie qui. Au final, Hubert vouvoie tout le monde, Dorothea personne, et Ferdinand s'adapte à son interlocuteur.) </p><p>Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment. N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire, cela me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage à continuer à écrire.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>